Bleach 7 years later
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: It's been 7 years since Aizen's defeat and Ichigo, Uryū and Chad are now sharing an apartment while they balance their College, work and social lives. However ever since Ichigo lost his powers he hasn't seen or heard from a certain raven haired girl, despite this he is happy not having to risk his life to protect people any more. Ichigo X Senna or Rukia) rated M for Lemons


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR its CHARACTERS, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

**Hey it's me again to all those who are cool because they follow my stories and me ;P**

**Anyway I've wanted to do a Bleach story for a while and I thought it might as well be now since I have practically no free time because of my job.**

**Anyway this will be an Ichigo X Senna or Rukia (Can't decide yet)**

**It will also have small Uryū X Orihime moments, I wanted to give Chad a Pairing but I couldn't think of one so if you have an OC send it to me **

**Make sure to review if you want me to continue with this story**

**Anyway here's the plot,**

* * *

**Plot**

**It's been 7 years since Aizen's defeat and Ichigo, Uryū and Chad are now sharing an apartment while they balance their College, work and social lives. However ever since Ichigo lost his powers he hasn't seen or heard from a certain raven haired girl, despite this he is happy not having to risk his life to protect people anymore….he is just a normal 22 year old guy making his way in the world.**

* * *

**Also the looks of the characters will be the same as they were during The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc**

**This is just an outline so I can change as I write…now Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 7 years later, **

* * *

Its noon, inside of a classroom a young Orange haired man sits at a desk writing down notes from the massive blackboard. Lost in his own head, today is the 7th anniversary of his battle against Aizen where he sacrificed his abilities as a Soul Reaper in order to stop Aizen from destroying Karakura town. Ever since he lost his powers he slowly became an unknown to the world in a way, on more than one occasion he has seen Uryū bolt from the college to fight hollows, or so he assumes. Uryū and Orihime had been dating for almost a year now, he began dating after they got the OK from Ichigo since he and Orihime dated for a while. Chad while studying Arts also worked on a construction site in order to put pay off his share of his, Uryū and Ichigos bills, Uryū worked part time at a Hospital while studying Medicine in order to become a Doctor, Ichigo worked at a warehouse for an online company, he was studying Medicine to only he wants to become a Surgeon. Out of the 3 Ichigo was the most popular since he was the captain of the College's Basketball and Football/Soccer team. Yes Ichigo's life was far from boring but…he still feels like something is missing, something short…and loud, but honest and sweet in its own way. The sound of a bell means the lecture is over, walking through the busy halls of the college many people where preparing for the big Basketball game so everyone who was going was patting Ichigo on the back telling him to tear up the arena and other stupid things, Ichigo smiled awkwardly at all the complements and continued walking to his next class. After his following classes he went to the arena to play the match, when the game ended Ichigo and his team won by 2 points.

In the halls, "Hey Ichigo" one of the players called and Ichigo turned to face him as he changed from his Basketball jersey to his work clothes, even though he lost his Soul Reaper powers thanks to all his after College activities he managed to keep his impressively toned shape "We're going to the on campus bar for a few drinks, want to come with?" he asks.

"Can't" Ichigo replied putting his shirt on "I'm working late tonight and I have a test coming up" he adds with a small sigh.

"Too bad man you know Senna from Art?" the guy asks and Ichigo nods "I heard she fancies you" he smirks at Ichigos stunned reaction.

"Well…I Have to work" Ichigo storms out embarrassed, walking down the darkened street with his music blaring through his earphones he was lost in his thoughts _"Senna…"_ He thought as the image of a young girl with purple hair and a red ribbon tied to it. She has large amber eyes and wears a light-brown coloured shirt with a brown skirt and maroon tie. She reminded Ichigo of Rukia a little, he had heard from Chad that she was this out-spoken, strong-willed and stubborn, in all honesty with Lectures, Work and all his after school activities he never thought about romance but Senna was a girl he could see himself with_ "Man I wish I could blow off work, it's been two years since I had sex"_ he sighed as he arrived at the big building and proceeded up the stairs and into the warehouse. After an hour of gathering orders to be checked before being sent off to the customers who purchased them or as Ichigo called them 'the lazy people too afraid to go to a shop and socialize he stood drinking a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other "Yeah dad I'm aware of the mums anniversary but it's a 7 hour drive there and back and I have a test the following day" Ichigo states, the sound of his father Isshin could be heard as the screeching noises caused Ichigo to pull the phone away from his ear. "…Ok, OK! ... I'll be there" he caves "What" Ichigos sigh turns to a confused expression "Dad! I'm not talking to you about my Sex life over the phone" he hangs up cutting off the second wave of screeches coming from his dad.

"Man…your dads a piece of work" a dark haired man smirks as he writes the order numbers into a note pad.

"Don't get me started about him Hisagi" Ichigo sighs deeply before sipping his coffee, Ichigo finishes his coffee and picks up a new list of items to be gathered but another dark haired guy takes it from him.

"Go home man" he says "I'll take care of your work since it sounds like you have a long day ahead of you" he adds

"Kazuki?" Ichigo looks stunned before smiling "Thanks man I owe you" he pats Kazuki's shoulder.

"And I'll hold you too it" Kazuki smirks "Now get out of here" he adds getting back to work as Ichigo walked out surprised by Kazuki's generosity…which he knew would bite him later on down the line.

As Ichigo walked home _"I really don't feel like sitting at home alone studying" _He sighs, he continues to walk until he crossed a bar _"A few drinks won't hurt"_ he smirked opening the door and entering.

Sitting up at the bar he ordered his favourite alcoholic beverage and pub snack, a pint of Heineken and Bacon Fries, he had just taken his first mouth full before hearing a feminine voice speak from his left.

I thought you had to work?" She sounded sarcastically,

Turning to face her Ichigo "And you ar-" Ichigo began coldly but stopped upon seeing "Senna" his voice cracked "I thought you'd be at the party" he spoke.

"I was…until I found out you weren't here" Senna replied ordering her drink "I mean what are the odds you'd be in my favourite pub" she smirks drinking what looks to be a pint of Coors light.

"Well it was on my way home so I figured I'd have a few drinks before heading home to study" Ichigo states taking another drink.

"Ah…I study Performance arts so the only study scripts…which is east since all I do is memorize lines" she smirks.

"Can't help it if I like to challenge myself" he smirks back.

"Tell me about it, studying to be a Surgeon, Captain of the Basketball team, the Soccer Team and you Work" Senna lists off "I'm surprised you have time to sit here and drink" she adds grinning.

"I always make time to talk to beautiful women" Ichigo smirks seeing her blush heavily.

"Wow…Ichigo you know how to sweep a girl off her feet" Senna states slightly swooning.

"But your already sitting down" Ichigo points out and Senna stares blankly at him.

"Romantic moment…ruined" Senna sweat drops then they both begin laughing.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Seireitei**

* * *

Over the last 6 years Rukia had managed to climb the ranks to Lieutenant of squad 13, she hadn't grown much but her hair had changed now it is cropped into a bob that hangs about her face. She walked through the streets being saluted by all the low ranking Soul reapers made her feel big, the one thing that was constantly on her mind was a certain Orange haired guy. Over the 6 years she has never once entered the world of the living, she really wanted to but in his current state even if she visited him he wouldn't be able to see her, not to mention her face might remind him of what he's lost, so she lived on with only the memories she had left of him, she is pulled by her thoughts when she sees Renji, his hair has grown longer and he wears a maroon coloured bandanna covering all of the tattoos on his forehead. Like Rukia he too had raised in ranks now the captain of squad 5 which meant he sported a Captains Haori.

"Hey Rukia" he waved to his long-time friend "Today me and the others are planning to celebrate the 7year anniversary of Aizen's downfall" he smirked before realizing the other fact to this day, it will be 7 years since she had last spoken or even seen to Ichigo "Hey…he's probably moved on now" he pats her shoulder "I mean he won't forget you but…" Renji could tell he wasn't helping "Come on we can hang out in my Captains quarters" he places an arm around her shoulder and the two walk towards the squad 6 barracks, after an awkward silence Rukia sighs…

"I miss him" she smiles into the cup of tea in her hands "I'm still facing the backlash of sending some of my squad members to gather information on him" she states and Renji chuckles.

"I remember, Byakuya with usual glare and disappointed sigh" Renji grins referring to the meeting they had when she was caught "Did you manage to get anything on Ichigo" he asks.

"Well when I sent them out he was heading off to college with Chad and Uryū" Rukia begins "I think he's studying to become a Surgeon" she ponders trying to remember what the files said before they were confiscated. "Also he had what the human would a 'fling' with Tatsuki and he was dating Orihime" She smiles remembering how much Orihime loved Ichigo.

"Man he must be a ladies man" Renji smirked but almost got be-headed by the cup Rukia was holding.

"Don't think women's emotions are something you can play with" Rukia growled. Renji Shrank behind the small table they were sitting at.

"H-Hey…just remember that I am you superior" Renji strutted out nervously, Rukia smirked feeling he had been put back in his place.

"Sorry Captain Abarai" Rukia hummed innocently, suddenly Momo enters the room.

"Captain" Momo speaks in a rather urgent tone.

"What's up Lt?" Renji asks with a raised eyebrow.

"A Captains meeting has been called regarding Ichigo Kurosaki" she states and both Rukia's and Renji's eyes widen,

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia whispers, Renji looks at his oldest friend as she stares blankly at the floor.

"I'll head there immediately" Renji states standing up, _"why the sudden interest in Ichigo?" _he ponders as he sprints to Squad One barracks. Upon entering he is greeted by the other captains, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sui Fein, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Shinji Hiruko, and in the middle the Head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Captain Abarai" the intimidating husky tone of the Head Captain beamed to the door where Renji stood "You finally decided to grace us with your presence" the sarcasm was obvious.

"Sorry I only just found out about this meeting" Renji bows apologetically "Now what's this about Ichigo?" he asks

"there are a few topics that need to be resolved" the Head captain spoke and the Captains line up in their places, after the minor topics concerning recruitment at the Academy and finding a Lt for Squad 6 the topic of Ichigo finaly comes up.

"Now I'm sure you're all aware that 7 years ago substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki surrenders his powers in order to defeat Aizen" The Head Captain spoke. "However I feel that his sacrifice should be rectified" he adds.

"Do you mean..." Renji's shocked look was just one of the many shocked faces in the room, this was not the same Head Captain that they remember,

"Yes we shall restore Ichigo's Powers" the Head Captain confirmed "I have already given Kisuke Urahara orders to prepare a special device" he explains.

"And this device will give Ichigo his powers?" Toshiro questioned "I mean if there was a way to restore his powers why wait?"

"After the battle with the Arrancars everyone was left drained both physically and emotionally" The Head Captain begins to explain. "Then when everyone's strength had returned Ichigo Kurosaki had left for college" he continues "However now he is in his final year and will be returning to Karakura town, this is the best time to return his powers" he finishes.

"Wait…How come we needed to regain our strength for this to work" Renji asks.

"Your see there is no way to restore his old Soul Reaper Powers" the Head Captain states further confusing Renji "So I'll have Kisuke Urahara build a tool that will allow us to transfer a portion of our power to Ichigo Kurosaki" The Head Captain explains and Renji finally catches on.

"Is this confidential?" Renji asks and can see Byakuya smiling slightly.

"Nobody below the level of fifth seat should know" The Head Captain states and Renji grins, "Ok dismissed" he finishes and all the Captains begin to talk.

"I can't believe the Head Captain is doing something like this" Sue Fein states rather coldly "I mean he's breaking a hundred rules" she adds.

"Well considering all Ichigo went through for us it seems fair" Renji defends his friend.

"Well I'm against it" Sui Fein Crosses her arms in protest, suddenly Renji smirked after having the perfect comeback.

"Yoruichi would do it" he smirks as Sui Fein's eyes widen with the realization that Yoruichi would.

"It's been awhile since I had Goosebumps" Kenpachi states remember his fight with Ichigo "I'll give him all the Energy he wants" he grins evilly.

"What do you think about it Byakuya?" Shunsui asks, the Noble captain who for most of the meeting kept a distant stare at the ground, he has become closer to Rukia since Hueco Mundo. He now sees her as his sister and not the Memento of Hisana.

"He is important to Rukia…that's all I know" he states in his usual cold tone, but Renji smiled before leaving as the other Captains talked about the meeting. As he sprinted looking for Rukia he wore a big grin on his face, luckily he found her easy enough since she waited for him in his office.

"Well? Rukia asks rather hastily "What happened?" she continues to berate him with questions "What did they say?".

"The Head Captain wants to restore Ichigos Soul Reaper powers" Renji says and Rukia's face lights up.

"Really!" she asks for confirmation and Renji nods and Rukia jumps up and hugs hi tightly.

* * *

**Back with Ichigo**

* * *

Ichigo and Senna had spent the last 20 hours talking in the pub, seeing as it was getting late Ichigo decides he should walk her home.

"So, since al we did in there was talk about College why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Ichigo asks.

"Well I'm from a small town up north from here" Senna begins "I have two older brothers who are working in America" she continues.

"What about your parents?" Ichigo asks and Senna frowns slightly.

"My Mom died a few years ago" she replies sadly, she suddenly feels a soft hand rub her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that…I lost my mum to when I was really young" Ichigo replies softly "What was she like?" he asks.

"Very soft…she was like a cloud that made all my troubles disappear" Senna smiles looking at the ground reminiscing in her mind "what about you, what's your family like?" she asks

"Well I have two younger sisters currently going to High School" Ichigo begins "My Dad is a doctor and has his own Clinic" he adds.

"So are you studying Medicine too because you want to be like your dad?" Senna asks and Ichigo bursts out laughing "What's so funny?"

"If you knew my dad you'd no what's so funny" he clams down "He's a good dad but crazy as" Ichigo adds. "You know you never mentioned your dad" Ichigo points out.

"That's because we had a disagreement" Senna crosses her arms annoyed "I don't want to talk about him" she adds bitterly. She begins to rub her arms, she is wearing a strapped dress that stopped just above her knees and it really complimented he figure.

"Are you cold?" Ichigo asks and Senna nods closing her eyes, she suddenly feels the war sensation wrapping around her body. She opens her eyes to see Ichigo wrapping her up with his jacket.

"T-Thank you" Senna Blushes, she can smell Ichigos sent and it made her feel really safe, it also caused her to have tingles in her stomach. They soon arrive at Sennas apartment door. "Well…thanks for the few drinks and for walking me home" Senna says nervously blushing still.

"I had fun" he smiles slightly red in the face himself. She turned around and opened the door, turning back around she gets up on her tip toes and lightly kisses him on the lips, Ichigo is surprised by this…before her heels can touch the ground again Ichigo lifts her up kissing her passionately wrapping his arms around her waist. He was expecting her to freak out but instead she moans into his mouth begging for her tongue to penetrate his lips which he allowed, their tongues battled for superiority as Ichigo Carried her into her apartment, his jacket falls from her shoulders as the two make their way the her bedroom banging into things as Senna uses her body to lead Ichigo to her bed. Finaly breaking the kiss as Senna is placed on her bed quickly getting on her knees she begins to undo Ichigo's shirt as she kisses him again, opening the shirt revealing his amazingly chiselled body Senna almost drools

"Oh my god" she says running her cold hands all over his chest and stomach causing Ichigo to grunt sexually at the sensation. She then slowly unbuckles his belt pulling it off in a single pull before unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Looks like I'm doing something right" she says seductively looking at the bump in Ichigos boxers.

"Yeah you are" Ichigo leans down kissing her neck causing her to moan with delight "Lift your arms up" he whispers into her ear before seductively nibbling her ear lobe, moaning she gracefully lifts her arms feeling Ichigos hands rub down the sides of her body to the end of her dress before pulling it up and off in one swift motion leaving her in her Bra, Panties and knee Socks "Your body is amazing" Ichigo states as his fingers run up her thigh to her waist slowly going to the clasp of her bra, leaning down to kiss her using one hand to unclasp her bra causing it to fall onto her bed, the hand which unclasped it began to Massage her right breast causing her to moan at his touch "You like that?" he asks seductively nibbling her neck.

"Oh Yess!" she replies causing Ichigo to smirk, but she wasn't going to let Ichigo have all the fun as both her hand began rubbing Ichigos Hardened member causing him to moan "But I want this" she smirks grabbing his boxers and pulling them down causing Ichigos Massive erection to leave her speechless "You know, not to stroke your ego but, I hope you fit" she states licking her lips as she begins to stroke his shaft.

"We'll find out soon enough" Ichigo grunt like moans increase, she was tempted to give him a Blow job but she really wanted to skip to the main event.

"Ichigo…I'm still wearing my Panties" she purrs seductively laying on her back.

"Well we'll have to change that" he smirks grabbing her ankles and placing her feet on his shoulders, leaning down and grabbing her panties by the sides before slowly pulling them up and off causing her legs to spread open exposing her wet woman hood "Looks like I am doing something right to" he smirks tossing her Panties to the floor before laying on top of her kissing her while his fingers rub her Clit causing her to moan loudly.

"I-Ichigo I can't wait any longer I'll burst" she moans out and that all Ichigo needed to hear as he lined up his erection and slowly thrust forward grunting.

"So…tight" he moans, as he slides the rest of the way in Sennas legs wrap around him.

"Pound me Ichigo" Senna moans and Ichigo begins to thrust slow and hard causing Senna to gasp and moan at the feeling, for 15 minutes Ichigo was Grunting as he thrust deeper and deeper into Senna whose nails where digging into Ichigos backs.

"I'm close" Ichigo pants as he thrusts faster making Senna moan at a faster pace.

"I-Inside I want you to… COME INSIDE!" Senna ends with a loud moan feeling herself climax.

"I'M COMING!" Ichigo moans feeling his seed blast deep inside of Senna, falling limply beside Senna who weakly pulls the covers up over the she puts her head on Ichigos sweaty chest.

"That was amazing" Senna pants as Ichigo wraps his arms around her, she snuggles into him.

"You…are amazing" Ichigo pants as the two share one final kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The End**

**Well I hope you liked it and make sure to let me know what you thought the Lemon since it's my first attempt.**

**Also if this doesn't get plenty of feedback then I won't update**


End file.
